How You Remind Me
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: Chris Jericho gets knocked off his rocker... *Slash*
1. Part One

Notes: Set just after Triple H came back to the WWF 

Disclaimer: This story is pure fiction. It in no way reflects the Superstars sexual preference in any way. I make no profit from this little piece of fluff... Don't friggin' sue! 

**How You Remind Me**

Part One 

  


Hunter banged on Dwayne's hotel room door. It was close to midnight and after a long night on Raw, all he had wanted to do was get some rest. But since he got a call on his cell phone from his former mother-in-law, Hunter knew that the night wasn't over yet. And if he had to suffer, then so did Dwayne. After knocking for the sixth time, the door slowly opened, revealing a disheveled and obviously angry wrestler. 

"You have five seconds to live," Dwayne said, darkly. "Talk fast." 

"I just got a call from Linda..." 

"Linda?" 

"McMahon... Wife of Vince McMahon... Our boss... Is any of this sinking in?" 

"It is.. slowly. Do you know what time it is? The Rock needs his beauty sleep." 

"We're outside the arena and there aren't any cameras. Will you please stop referring to yourself in the third person.." 

"Alright, already! So, what were you saying?" 

"Linda called me. She said one of the guys got into a car accident. Might be bad. She wants us to go down to the hospital to check it out." 

"And you're telling me this because...?" 

"Because you're my former brother-in-law's boyfriend. You're practically family." 

"I'm touched... Be sure to tell me how the whole thing plays out." Rock quickly slammed shut the door. 

"It's Chris Jericho!" Hunter yelled. 

The door immediately flew open. "Jerky's in the hospital?" 

"That's what Linda told me." 

Dwayne smiled evilly. "Is it bad?" 

"Don't know... Might be... You in?" 

He pondered for a moment. "Let me grab my pants." He shut the door. 

~*~

He and Dwayne were sitting in the waiting room. When they'd arrived almost an hour ago, they were told that the doctors were still working on Chris and that they would be allowed to see him as soon as possible. 

"His car just lost control, huh?" Hunter said, sipping a cup of coffee. 

"He must've been blind sided by his ego." 

"Or his shiny shirt." 

"I thought he stopped wearing that shirt." 

"Really? That's too bad. I kinda liked it." 

A doctor made his way over to them. "Are you both here to see Mr. Jericho?" 

"Yes," Hunter said, standing up. "Is he going to be okay?" 

The doctor looked from him to Dwayne and back again. His face looked grim. "It'll be good for him to see his friends. It'll be a lot of help during the recovery process. Please, follow me." 

Dwayne and Hunter kept some distance between them and the physician as they followed him down the hallway. "He thinks we're Jericho's friends?" Dwayne asked. "I'm slightly offended by that remark." 

"Yeah. But it's the recovery thing that's got me worried. How badly do you think he's hurt?" 

The doctor stopped in front of a door. "He's in here," he said. "Take as long as you need." 

"What does Chris need help recovering from exactly?" Hunter asked. 

"Well," the doctor started, "it seems that in the accident, Mr. Jericho had a bad bump to the head and seems to be suffering from amnesia. We don't know the extent of the memory loss or how long it may last. It could be temporary... Or..." 

"You mean to tell me he might never get his memory back?" 

"There's always the possibility. But we're trying to look on the bright side. Please, why don't you go check on your friend." The doctor walked away. 

"There's that word again," Dwayne mumbled. 

"Now is not the time." Hunter slowly opened the door and they entered the room. They saw Chris sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs swinging back and forth in a childlike fashion. He had a few scrapes and bruises and a bandage was wrapped around his head. 

Chris looked up and smiled brightly at them as they approached. "Hi!" 

"Umm... Hey, Chris... You ready to get outta here?" 

The injured blond tilted his head and frowned. "I'm Chris, right?" he said, pointing to himself. "Chris Jericho? That's what those doctors keep telling me." He suddenly jumped up and ran over to the others, giving them a big hug. "Then you two must be my friends!" 

"Will you people quit saying that?" Dwayne sighed. "It'll ruin my reputation." 

"You really don't know us?" Hunter asked. This was much more than he expected. He had figured that after a bump on the head, Chris would forget his name or the year or where he was. But to forget his two biggest adversaries? This sounded like some major head trauma. "I'm Hunter. And this is Dwayne... also known as The Rock." 

"The... Rock?" Chris looked thoroughly confused. 

"Yeah," Dwayne replied, proudly. "The Great One. The People's Champion. Is any of this ringing a bell?" 

Chris was quiet for a minute before replying. "Do you know why the tips of my hair are red?" 

The two were stunned into silence. "I'm calling Linda," Hunter said, pulling out his cell phone. "She's gonna want to know about this. You find out how much he remembers." He turned and walked out the door. 

"So, Jerky," Dwayne started, "how bad did you get hit on the head?" 

"Jerky?" Chris asked, puzzled. "I thought my name was Jericho." 

"It is." Dwayne sighed. This was obviously going to be a long night. "But 'Jerky' is just a name we like to call you." 

" 'We'? Who's 'we'?" 

"Me... Hunter... Some of the guys in the back... Ever since you became the Undisputed Champion." 

"Wow! I'm a Champion?..... Champion of what?" 

"In the World Wrestling..... Don't you even know what you do?!" 

"Umm.. Nope. But I must be really good at it if I'm the Champion. So, how'd I become champ?" 

"You beat me." 

"Oh? I'm sorry. No hard feelings, right?" Chris gave him another hug. "We're still buddies, right?" 

"Umm.. Sure... When the hell is Hunter getting back?! How long does it take to make a phone call?" 

Chris returned to his seat on the bed. "So... about Hunter... is he seeing anyone?" 

"Uh... No... I don't think so... He just got divorced." 

"Aww... That's so sad." 

"Don't feel bad for him. She was a skank. Or ask you used to put it, a dirty, trashbag ho." 

"I actually said those things?... Cool!" 

"So why do you wanna know if he's seeing anyone?" 

"Huh?... Oh... Umm... No reason," Chris stammered. His cheeks turned a few shades of red. 

"Umm... Okay... If you say so..." He raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, cool!" Chris yelled, responding to Dwayne's simple action. "You think you can teach me how to do that?" 

"You wanna learn how to do The People's Eyebrow?!" 

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." Chris smiled sweetly. 

"Okay.. Sure... Maybe later." 

Dwayne was totally in shock. Chris was not only being nice, he was actually being... adorable! Down right likeable! What kind of alternate universe had he been hurled into? And to think that Chris might.... just might... be stuck like this permanently! Being nice to him would ruin his reputation. He was The Rock, for goodness sakes! But he's so darn cute. Sitting there, swinging his feet back and forth, humming to himself. Even with amnesia he still has his charm and charisma. And he thinks we're pals! If that ever reached the locker room, he'd be branded for life as a... dare he think it?... A Jerichoholic! This had to stop. His livelihood was at stake. 

Chris began singing to himself. "I've got a lov-e-ly bunch of coconuts... deedlee dee dee... There they are a sitting in a row..." 

Note to self, Dwayne thought. Strangle Hunter. 

As if on cue, Hunter strode into the room. "Linda's on her way. But she won't be here til morning." He took a seat across from Chris. "She says that we should get him back to the hotel as soon as possible. We'll come up with a plan in the morning." 

"Sounds like fun," Dwayne said, edging towards to the door. "Tell me how it pans out." 

"Not so fast, Mr. Brahma Bull. You're in this thing too. Or else I'll tell Shane you were being... uncooperative." 

"Like hell I was!" Dwayne shouted. "I'm the one that drove your ass down here!" 

"Dwayne was being very helpful," Chris added, cheerfully. "He offered to teach me The People's Eyebrow!" 

"Awww... Isn't that sweet?" Hunter could barely hold in the laughter. 

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you?" Dwayne asked, thoroughly prepared to end the former champion's life. 

"Not today. Why?" 

"Careful, Hunter... There are scalpels in this building... I'll slash an artery, I swear I will!" 

Hunter turned to Chris. "Don't mind him," he said. "He's just a little cranky." 

"Yeah," Chris replied, "I beat him and won his title." His blue eyes sparkled when he saw Hunter laugh at his remark. 

"Keep it up, Chuckles.... I'm the one with the car keys, remember?" 

That made Hunter to sober up real quick. "Right... We'd better get going..." 

"Hunter," Chris started, "will you tie my shoes?" 

"You forgot how to tie your own shoes?" Hunter asked, bringing one of the swinging feet into his lap. 

"No... I just wanted you to do it..." He smiled again. 

Hunter looked up at Chris and could swear that his blue eyes were dancing. He looked at Dwayne, hoping to get some clarity. But apparently Dwayne found his fingernails more interesting and wouldn't meet his gaze. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Hunter finished tying the laces and helped Chris to his feet. He thought it was a bit odd the way Chris kept putting all his weight on him, making him to have to put his arm around Jericho's waist to help support him on their way to the car. And he was sure that he heard Dwayne snicker when Chris put his head on his shoulder during the car ride, saying he was tired. But it wasn't so bad really. Chris wasn't too heavy and his hair smelled kinda nice.... like apples. The whole trip would've been okay if Dwayne hadn't burst into a fit of laughter and damn near killed them all when Jericho's head accidentally fell into his lap. He was beginning to wonder why he had even bother to wake Dwayne up in the first place. 


	2. Part Two

**How You Remind Me**

Part Two 

  


Hunter thanked whatever divine spirit that was responsible for their safe arrival to the hotel. Although Dwayne was usually a pretty safe driver, for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes on the road. He kept glancing back at him and Chris in the back seat and flashing him a smile every time Jericho snuggled closer to him. The man was turning into a menace. As they walked through the hotel doors, Hunter tried to come up with a plan of action until Linda got there in the morning. 

"Chris shouldn't be alone," he said to Dwayne. "If some of the other guys found out about his condition, who knows what might happen to him." 

"Yeah. They might really try to screw up his head... more than it already is..." 

"So... I think one of us should stay with him tonight. That way we can keep him out of trouble." 

"Good idea... You two have fun." Dwayne was about to walk away when Hunter pulled his arm back. 

"Why do I have to stay with him?" he asked. "It looked like you two bonded a bit while I was on the phone. You should sleep with him." 

"Say it a little louder, why doncha?! I don't think the bellhop heard ya! Besides, I'm seeing someone... It wouldn't look good for me to bring another man to my room." 

"Whatever... Look... We'll flip for it." 

"Fine." Dwayne pulled out a quarter. "I'll take tails." 

"You would," Hunter mumbled. 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that..." Dwayne flipped the coin. It came up heads. "Looks like you've got yourself a roommy!" 

He pouted. "Fine... But you go upstairs and get his bags from his room." 

"Sure... sure." Dwayne looked over Hunter's shoulder. "Umm... Looks like Chris has made some more friends..." 

Hunter turned to see what he was looking at and almost choked on his gum. A few feet away was Chris sitting on a sofa with Matt and Jeff Hardy, chatting away like they were long lost chums. "Not good," Hunter said, rushing over to the others. Even though the Hardys were good guys, he didn't want it leaking out that Chris Jericho, The Living Legend, was slightly off his rocker and couldn't remember what he'd had for breakfast. 

"Hey, guys," he said, trying to sound friendly in the face of danger. "How's everything?" 

"Just great, Hunter," Chris replied, in his ever cheerful fashion. "Jeff says he's gonna dye my tips blue. I don't really care for the red. Maybe you should think of doing yours. Isn't Jeff's hair the coolest?" 

"Umm... okay... Sure... We'd better get you to bed." He pulled Chris to his feet and tried to steer him towards to elevator. 

"Hey, Hunter," Matt started, "what's the matter with Chris?" 

He was trying to think of a reasonable response when Chris chirped in, "I have amnesia! I'm special, right Hunter?" 

"Amnesia?" Jeff asked. "I thought that only happened on daytime television." 

"Yeah, well, it's happening now. And this is hush hush.. So please don't tell anyone, okay guys?" 

"Sure, Hunter," Matt said. 

"You can count on us," Jeff added. 

Hunter finally got Chris into the elevator. "You really shouldn't go talking to people you don't remember," he scolded. 

Chris pouted. "But... Matt and Jeff were so nice. Jeff's gonna dye my hair and I was hopin I could hang out with him." 

"Well, the Hardys are good guys. But not everybody here can be trusted if they found out about your condition. They might try to take advantage of you." 

"Hunter... I never knew you cared so much!" Chris gave him a big hug. Afterwards, his arms lingered around Hunter's waist. 

They stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall. Hunter spotted Dwayne standing outside the hotel room with Chris's luggage. When asked what took him so long, he just shook his head and unlocked the door. Chris and Dwayne helped bring the luggage inside. 

As Dwayne lugged in the last bag, he saw Hunter standing in the middle of the room, his head hung down low. "What's the matter?" he asked, walking up to him. 

"Bed..." 

Dwayne laughed, seeing what his almost-relative was so upset about. Even though the room was large and wonderfully furnished, there was only one bed. "Well...," he started as he wiped a tear from his eye, "At least it's a big bed." 

"Shut. Up." Hunter flopped down on the bed and buried his face in the pillows. Dwayne made some comment about leaving him and Chris along and meeting up with them in the morning. He was busy wondering what vengeful spirit was responsible for him having to room with and be held accountable for Chris Jericho. The sudden dip next to him indicated that Chris was on the bed too. 

"Hunter?" Chris asked. "You okay?" He rubbed Hunter's back, his hand moving in small circles. 

"I'm fine," he said, his voice slightly muffled. "I'm just a little tired." 

He really wanted to say that the last time he shared a bed with anyone, it was with a conniving she-devil that kept her claws in him for so damn long she almost sapped away all his manhood. But he didn't want to sound bitter. Besides, what did he have to be bitter about? That his ex-wife wanted half of everything he had? That he was playing babysitter to one of the most egotistical guys he's ever met? A guy who doesn't even know that they were supposed to hate each other? After all, Chris still held a title that was rightfully his. Now was not the time to be nice and caring. He should be striking Jericho down to become the next champion. But Chris was just so damn nice! If only he would say something mean... Something insulting... That was sure to get his fighting instincts going. 

It was pointless, anyway. He was really enjoying his backrub. Hell, Stephanie never rubbed his back. If she had, it never felt this good. He tried to remember the last time someone had done something nice for him. Not that he had really done anything to deserve a nice gesture. Sure, he got plenty of gestures. Usually the ones involving only one finger... But none of them were nice. He couldn't dwell on that matter for long. He had a job to do. He had to keep Jericho out of trouble until he could deliver him into Linda's hands in the morning. 

He turned his head to one side and saw Chris staring at him. Their faces were inches apart. "What?" 

"Nothing..." Chris smiled. "It's just that... You've got the cutest nose." 

"Umm... Thank you..." He rolled off the bed and began searching through his bag. He was trying very hard to ignore the warm feeling spreading up his neck and over his face. Deciding that a cold shower was the only solution, he pulled out some clothes and his bathroom supplies. Seeing a World Wrestling Magazine at the bottom, he pulled it out and tossed it on the bed. After putting his bag back in order, he turned around and saw Chris flipping through the book. "It's the company magazine. Look through it. It's a few months old, but you still might remember something. I'm gonna grab a quick shower." 

"Oh... Okay. Well, maybe I'll remember something by the time you come back out." 


End file.
